Did you ever dream of me?
by Tainted-Innocent
Summary: What was syaoran thinking when he finnaly confessed? why did sakura look at him that way? what happend afterwards? This bridges the gap between the last 2 episodes of the 2nd TV series. Give it a go or Yyou'll never know....
1. Syaoran, cold Li warrier?

This is my first flick... what can I say? I really like card captors n wonder what happens behind the scenes... Please rate me nicely... by the way if u want to email me, try or u can just leave a review?

Anyways, this is to bridge that gap between the last two episodes of the TV series.

Of course I don't own Card Captors... hell I don't even own the whole manga books for myself yet! (laughs guiltily)

So here goes, hope u enjoy....

**Did you ever dream of me?**

Syaorans POV

Look at her... smiling like she has saved the world. She has once already. My world anyway. Saved the love i didn't even know i had. Its nighttime right now and there's cool winds all around, swirling on my sweaty skin, ruffling my hair, caressing me. I sense the moons rays dappling my face, I can see it on her face too. She's so special, so innocent and it's funny how I didn't realise it before. Why did I hate her? I forget.

Oh yeah, it was the Clow cards. Haha, funny how I could forget. That's what brought us together in the first place, those cards. Clow's cards, now Sakura's cards. She deserves them more than I ever did, would. Her cards, made from a beautiful soul, her own happy-go-lucky power. She is a fighter but whenever I see her hurt I want to take those blows. God, what makes me want to protect her? Is it her smile? Her eyes? He giggles? The way she says that stupid 'hoee?'

It's just her. All of her.

Why did I fight this feeling all that time? First I thought I was sick finding my face red whenever she came near or smiled at me. Then I thought it was the magic, like with Yukito. Then...

Then I ran out of excuses.

When I saw her with Hiirigizawa, this burning thing would hit me. My throat would tighten and I would be so angry that she consider him even worthy of her. Then eventully I began to ask

Why do I care?

Then when I couldn't answer that began to wonder who was worthy of her?

Tomyo would smile at me knowlingly, like Hiirigizawa and I would think get of my case, I'm a Li, I don't do stupid stuff like that. But –

It's not stupid and it never was. It's everything to me.

She's everything to me. Does that make me less of a fighter?

I fought my demosn so long. I lost to her smile, her green green eyes and soft hair.

The battle is over now. My limbs aching from helping her hold her wand, giving my magic. But god it was worth it just to hold her.

There she is, looking at me now. Will she finally see me? Or just Syaoran Li her partner?

I cant live like this...

Im sorry sakura

I cant...


	2. Tomoyo, my best friend

Tomoyo POV

Hey... what am I doing on the floor? Damn... I hate not having magic... I'm always missing out! Was it the sleep card? I can't remember... It must have been. But why would Sakura have me put to sleep too?

looks up

Oh, there's my Sakura-chan! And Li-kun. With his arms around her, holding the staff. Ohhohohohoho, he's finally acting on his emotions! I knew he would! Who wouldn't love someone like my Sakura-chan? His arms are holding the wand with her but I can tell that there's more going on inside than meets the eyes. Wow, his face is getting really red! And Sakura... she's so oblivious, to him...

...To me

sighs quietly

but that's ok!

I love Sakura because she is perfect and as long as she's happy, I'm happy right?

Right.

Her happiness is my happiness because she is my beloved cousin and I love her.

And Li-kun...? I know he loves her by the way he changed, slowly as we (or should I say they) collected the cards. Sakura hasn't realised it yet but she loves him too. Its a romantic love that she feels for him not a brother-sister or friend love. I remember the way she used to look at Yukito and the way she looks at Li is kind of the same. Only... it's more familiar and trusting. Not that she didn't trust Yukito but its was a sort of brother love like the way she feels for her brother, Toya. She doesn't get all floaty around Li, all red faced and stammering but it's the same sort of look. Respect. Admiration. And...

Something she hasn't even realised yet.

Love.

'You did it' I hear Li-kun say to her as he smiles weakly trying to hold a grimace. I want to yell out kawaii but I hold it in. This is their moment and I don't want to spoil it.

'thank you... thank you so much...' I hear her say as she smiles that smile at Li-kun. The one she never smiles at me. Smiles sadly I wish I didn't love her so much because it hurts to see her sometimes. She sees me like a sister, her cousin. But that's ok. As long as I can always be with her.

I wish I had my camera with me.

I look up higher and see Eriol looking at me. What's he doing there? He's dressed in a blue robe that matches his eyes and besides him are two figures. I guess he was the one causing the trouble. But... Sakura was never hurt when she was changing the cards so I'm not angry at him... he must have had a reason. He always looked at Sakura with friendly eyes and something like regret so I know he had a reason. He holds his finger to his lips and tilts his head at them. I understand. I close my eyes and pretend to sleep.


	3. when i see you looking at me

What's done is done

'I really like you' 

It hung in the air, like a mist. As Sakura instantly moved away, taking her hands back, she stared into Syaoran's eyes. They were looking earnestly into her own, the amber and emerald never wavering, expressions locked. It was like the first time they met, when he tried to take the cards from her, his eyes burning into her own, trying to read her soul. Only this time he had finally won and taken something from her only he had taken something as important as her the cards and family, her relationships. He had taken her... Was it comfort? Security? She wasn't even sure. But. She knew that things were now forever changed. How could she ever be normal around him again? How could she grab his hand to fly together if he liked her? How could she call him, talk to him like normal if things _weren't_ normal? But did she want things to go back? In those few seconds, everything had changed. Irreversibly. Even though she was only in 5th grade and couldn't describe the feelings, she still felt them. It hurt inside, made it hard to breathe. But at the same to it felt pleasant, like the wave of warmth when she released a card.

Syaoran was always there for her. But his _I really like you _makes everything have to change. Sakura almost wished she could asked him to say it again. It couldn't be true. Not him. Not her _–_

Her what?

Partner? Friend? He was more. But that much more? She knew she cared for him a lot. She knew she trusted him, could depend on him. She knew he was one of the people she could and has trusted her life with. She knew that their relationship was special. But...

Did she like him _that_ way?

How could she know? Suddenly she looked down and saw his lips, as though for the first time. Unconsciously she licked her lips, then realising what she had done she froze. Lips are made for kissing. Could she kiss him? What would it be like? Would his lips be like hers? Soft? His eyes flickered and went darker and she felt his weight shift. She could faintly hear Touya grunt as he woke up after her shaking but she ignored it. It seemed like hours had passed. But she knew it was only seconds, because Tomoyo would have yelled out Kawaii the moment she saw and he said those words just a few seconds ago. As she watched her face, she saw him smile uncertainly then whisper 'I'm sorry' before collapsing into her lap, unconscious. She lifted her hands from his shoulders to his hair. That's when she realised he had looked exhausted. The magic must have drained a lot from him. With her hand


End file.
